


Avalanche Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Avalanche Sneezes [3]
Category: Cuccioli | Pet Pals (Cartoon)
Genre: Avalanches, Cats, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Frogs, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Holly sets off an avalanche trying to keep Pio from doing so. The idea and base script are taken from Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo.





	Avalanche Sneeze

(Holly and Pio come to a cliff with a large amount of snow on it. A very small bit of snow falls off the cliff.)

Holly: Look at all that snow up there, it looks dangerous! (to Pio) We better be quiet, Pio, or we might cause an avalanche.

(Pio's nose twitches as he is about to sneeze.)

Pio: Aaaah... Aaaaaaahhhhhh... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH--

(Before he can sneeze, however, Holly covers his nose with a forefinger. Pio's sneeze disappears and he sighs with relief. Holly smiles as well.)

Holly: That was a close one!

(Just after she finishes saying that, however, she sneezes.)

Holly: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(All of the snow falls off the cliff, but Holly and Pio move out of the way just in time. Holly sighs with relief while rubbing her nose on her paw.)

Holly: Phew...


End file.
